


An Eye For An Eye

by IDontKnowWhyIAm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, it's an issue, no beta we die like tubbo punching techno with his thorns armor during hostage negotiations, no one on the SMP gets to have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhyIAm/pseuds/IDontKnowWhyIAm
Summary: With the fire that sparked in the boy's eyes, Techno knew his decision was final."An eye for an eye, Technoblade."--------A 1.8k word drabble where I give Sleepy Bois Inc a bad time. It also happens to be my first foray into any sort of fanfiction in 7 years, so I'd like to think I've improved!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	An Eye For An Eye

The chill of the early morning hour did little to quell Technoblade's nerves. Rather, every inch of him was alive with static as he paced the length of his base, thoughts racing, whispered calls for bloodshed already beginning to trickle in. Eventually he grew tired of waiting and headed down into the makeshift basement to wake his younger partner in crime.

"Today's the day, Tommy. Get up." Grumbles of protest sounded beneath the blanket. "C'mon, you knew this was coming. Let's go." He started back up the ladder, not waiting for a response as he called down, "Meet us at the Room."

By the time Tommy managed to tiredly stumble his way to the hidden door, the sun had begun to peek over the horizon. He, Phil and Tommy gathered the necessary items in silence, and if Tommy saw the number of skulls lining the wall dwindle, he kept quiet about it. Even as they made their way to L'Manberg through the Nether, Tommy remained silent, though whether this was out of exhaustion or the nature of what they were about to do, Techno couldn't yet tell. Their only real obstacle there had been a Ghast that had targeted Techno as he crossed the log bridge, but it was swiftly dispatched before they left.

The moment they chugged their potions of invisibility, the plan was set into motion. Techno headed to the base below the apiary to collect the Hound Army while Tommy kept watch outside for any L'Manbergians. Phil set off in the direction of the White House as their eyes on Tubbo. To Techno's dismay, the dogs were nowhere to be found, and he headed back up wondering what the hell could have happened to them. An hour after their arrival, the sun long since risen, Techno became impatient, setting off a couple bundles of TNT as a wake up call.

Ranboo was the first to throw his door open, heading down his steps to the gaping hole in the ground. He looked around in worry for a moment before his eyes shot upward at the sound of Tommy's involuntary cough. This kid just had no ability to shut up for long, did he? Techno instinctively reached for his weapon, but the half-enderman before them seemed to understand. He simply nodded, turned away, and went back to his home.

It wasn't long before the others began to arrive. Tubbo was the arrival he'd been waiting on, and right on time, too. Techno and Tommy had managed to reach high ground just as their second set of invisibility potions wore off. Placing the soul sand, he handed Tommy three of his wither skulls.

"Tommy, if anything goes wrong here, if something happens to me, I need you to promise me you'll place these."

Tommy's eyes widened and for a moment seemed to flash angrily, before he sighed, "I promise, Technoblade."

Techno hopped down from the rooftop, landing squarely in front of the child president. Tubbo glared up at him defiantly. His eyes flickered up to Tommy and for a brief moment Techno saw the brave face fall, eyes beginning to mist. For a brief moment, Techno was reminded that he was, in fact, dealing with a child here, one who'd dealt with some of the same traumas as Tommy, one who Tommy still wanted to consider a friend, even after everything. And all at once that reminder ceased to matter when Tubbo's face hardened once more as he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Technoblade?" he spat.

"Oh, you know, the usual. A bit of minor terrorism here, some anarchical propaganda there. Good stuff."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure. See, Tubbo, I'm not exactly happy with the whole anvil drop thing, I'll be honest here. I was trying to live a normal life, and you just sorta show up at my house with an angry mob, and decide you want to play the part of judge, jury and executioner."

"You destroyed our country and slaughtered half of us just because you don't like governments, Technoblade! That's not something that can go unpunished!"

"Two of L'Manberg's leaders have exiled one of the founding members of their nation. Two leaders have held public executions. The two presidents before you became corrupt, and they died alone and despised by the populace. Are you really going to stand there and try to tell me governments are a good thing?"

"At least the people can be united under a government! I'd rather that than anything you have to offer."

Techno sighed, reaching for the crossbow on his back. "I can't believe I have to teach you this lesson again. You'd think you'd learn after the first time. Really, it's a shame you're on your last life."

"Wait, no, hold on-" The protest from behind him, closer than it should have been, was ignored.

Tubbo visibly tensed at the sight of the Rocket Launcher. Techno didn't blame him, considering this wouldn't be the first time he'd died to the weapon. Loading it with fireworks was simply salt in the wound, but not wholy undeserved, he felt. This was, after all, the person who'd tried to execute him, who'd imprisoned Phil, who'd exiled Tommy and never even bothered to visit.

He raised the crossbow. "You know, I'm real sorry about this." A pause. "Ah, who am I kidding? You should know by now that your actions have consequences." He pulled the trigger.

"Technoblade, no!"

A flash of red and white pushed past him, a human shield that took on the blast in Tubbo's place. If the voice that shouted at him hadn't been a dead giveaway, Tubbo's inhuman shriek sure cemented who Techno's fireworks had struck instead. Tommy fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air that didn't seem to want to come. Techno silently cursed himself for underestimating Tommy's propensity for making spontaneous, stupid, self-sacrificial decisions. Of course he'd pull something like this.

"Tommy? No, no, Tommy!" Tubbo caught him as he fell forward. "Stay with me, okay? We'll figure this out. We can get you fixed up!"

Techno shuffled through his pockets. He had a potion of healing somewhere. Tommy would be fine. The more pockets he checked, the more concerned he grew, though. He had speed and strength potions aplenty, but his health potions were nowhere to be found. Suddenly he felt a wetness in one of the pockets he was searching, and his hand brushed against broken glass. His mind flashed back to his tumble in the Nether, when he'd had to jump out of the way to avoid the incoming fire charge. Damn it all... He'd fallen onto the health potions, hadn't he?

"A-are you okay, Tubbo?" Tommy's voice was weak. It sounded like it was taking everything he had to speak.

"I'm fine, Tommy. I'm fine." Tubbo looked up at Fundy. "Do you have a healing potion?" The fox shook his head solemnly, and Tubbo turned his head back.

"I'm gl-glad you're alri-ight." Tommy looked up at the boy, and put his arms loosely around him in some pathetic attempt at a hug. It was the best he could do, given the amount of pain his back and arms must have been in. From behind, Techno could only watch as Tommy leaned into Tubbo and went limp.

Tubbo let out an ungodly scream, and his wracked sobs pierced the air. Techno didn't think he could look. Tommy shouldn't have gotten in the way, sure, but damnit if he didn't feel responsible for this kid. Ever the one to pay respect to a fallen comrade, he took a knee and bowed his head, muttering a somber "Goodnight, Theseus."

At this, Tubbo's head shot up. "Theseus? _Theseus_?" He began to shout at Techno, voice still choked by tears. "Technoblade, we aren't fucking characters in your Greek myths! Tommy's a real person, and you fucking killed him!" Ranboo's door creaked open once more. "Tommy is my best friend. The most important person in my life, and you took him away from me!" Techno stood, head down. He didn't speak. He might as well let Tubbo get it out of his system now. The boy chuckled, a cold, empty laugh. "It's a good thing we caught him when we did, isn't it, Big Q?"

Techno lifted his gaze in the direction of the nearing footsteps, and his heart dropped. Quackity had Philza in restraints, and was leading him over, though not without resistance. No. No way in hell was Techno letting this happen.

At this point, Ranboo had made his way over to the group. He jumped when Tubbo shouted at him for his weapon, and nervously handed him a bow and quiver. He cast apologetic looks at Techno and Phil, though only the latter gave any sort of reaction, a small, sad smile. In some last ditch effort to change Tubbo's mind, Ranboo tried telling him he didn't have to do this. Meanwhile, Techno held his Rocket Launcher in a vice grip, threatening to kill Tubbo next if he went through with this.

Tubbo either didn't notice or didn't care for Ranboo's quiet pleading or Techno's threats. Instead he simply stared blankly ahead at his target, expression unreadable as he nocked his arrow. His fingers firmly in place, he paused for a single, shaky breath, glancing briefly at the body of his friend, bloody and burnt, lain at his feet. With the fire that sparked in the boy's eyes, Techno knew his decision was final.

"An eye for an eye, Technoblade."

The arrow was released, and it pierced Phil's chest with a sickening thunk. It must've hit a lung, because Phil began to violently cough, and blood soon visibly began dripping from his mouth. Another arrow was swiftly notched, and his aim adjusted. Techno could hear Phil barely manage to wheeze out an apology to him. He couldn't move fast enough to stop the second arrow, and Tubbo's aim had never been truer. With a direct shot to the eye, Philza went limp in Quackity's hold.

Techno had had enough. Pearling back up to the rooftop, he placed three more soul sand foundations. Double the number of Withers as the last time. There would be no dramatic speech today. They weren't worth wasting his breath on. Instead, he felt a cry of "You brought this on yourselves!" would suffice. The whispers from that morning had grown to a steady murmur, but with each hellish beast he summoned, they grew louder, until he could hear nothing but the deafening cries for the blood of the monsters dressed in human skin below him.

He didn't notice the hooded figure approaching him from behind until they'd placed their hand on his shoulder. He was startled out of his trance, pulling his sword out from its sheath before he recognized the person beside him. The voice behind the mask spoke seriously. "Techno, I can see you're busy, but if you don't mind, I'd like to call in that favor."


End file.
